


Пропущенная сцена

by Inspector_Po



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspector_Po/pseuds/Inspector_Po
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два джентльмена всегда смогут договориться</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пропущенная сцена

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке: Илья/Соло, пропущенная сцена между тем, как Соло отдает часы и променадом с Габи на балконе.

Соло понял всё, как только открыл дверь. На хмуром лице с плотно сжатыми губами Ильи Курякина можно было прочитать каждую мысль. Он совершенно не умел притворяться, а когда пробовал, Соло становилось за него неловко. Поэтому вся дипломатия была на Соло, а оперативность - на Курякине. Потом. До этого было далеко, потому что в данный момент Илья пришел убивать. К счастью, он сдержался в первые пять секунд, и Соло судорожно думал, как теперь выкрутиться.  
Стрелять отчаянно не хотелось. Пистолет - это было бы слишком пошло в отношении его бывшего напарника. И не честно. Но Соло все же выложил его из кобуры. А вот шансов одолеть русского в рукопашной у него не было, Соло это понимал отлично. Но русские так доверчивы... Взять его хитростью?  
Он слышал тяжелое дыхание за своей спиной и мельком посмотрел в зеркало. Илья сжимал кулаки и прожигал взглядом его затылок. Нет, провести КГБ-шника не получится, он даже слушать его не станет. Он и так, кажется, не расслышал ни слова из вежливой ерунды, которую нес Соло, чтобы хоть как-то сбавить напряжение.  
Поцелует в ушко, если повезет, если нет - отобьет почки и сломает столик с флорентийской мозаикой о его челюсть.  
\- О, чуть не забыл, - Соло выдохнул с облегчением, - сюрприз для тебя!  
У Ильи отличная реакция, он молниеносно спрятал пистолет и успел поймать часы. Сердце у Соло билось, как сумасшедшее, но он ослепительно улыбался. Как здорово всегда иметь козырь в рукаве! Илья растерянно застегивал ремешок, и Соло чуть ли не кожей чувствовал, как воздух между ними потеплел на пару градусов, а вокруг русского перестало трещать статическое электричество. Илья поднял глаза, и взгляд постепенно застыл снова. И Соло опять прочел на его лице... и увидел то же чувство, что одновременно накрыло его самого: он не хотел драться с "большевиком", убивать и вообще следовать каким-либо инструкциям. Ему осталось только честность, которая всегда остается лучшей политикой в безвыходных ситуациях, но Илья раскрыл карты раньше.  
Соло не знал, чего ждать от русского теперь, и нервно облокотился о стену, когда Илья все же пошел за виски. Горло опалило огнем, словно он пил впервые, и тогда Соло решил рискнуть.  
В его инструкциях были еще и дополнительные пункты, на случай провала основных. Но дело было даже не в них. Он просто не мог расстаться с лучшим Советским агентом без небольшой игры напоследок. Когда Соло увидел на губах Ильи расслабленную улыбку, он сделал шаг на встречу.  
\- Что такое, ковбой? - Удивился Илья, глядя на него чуть сверху.  
\- На брудершафт, - Соло облизнул нижнюю губу, - у вас же так принято?  
\- Конечно.  
Соло заметил усмешку в его ответе, но не обратил внимания. Илья подлил еще виски, не сводя с него пристального взгляда. Соло подумал, что ему должно быть жарко в своей куртке, с балкона веяло зноем, и, видимо от этого щеки Ильи порозовели, словно от пощечин. Они пили, сцепившись локтями, взгляд Ильи слился в одно голубое пятно для Соло. Потом Курякин резко поставил стакан на столик и одним движением притянул Соло за шею, чтобы впиться в его губы.  
Холод его пальцев слишком остро контрастировал с жаром его тела, которым Соло оказался прижат к стене. Тяжелая рука скользнула под рубашку, и Соло выгнулся из-за роя мурашек, теснее притираясь к Илье, но всё кончилось также внезапно.  
Илья отстранился, сжимая губы, словно очнувшись, и Соло торжествовал и смеялся про себя. Конечно, это далеко не победа, но было забавно. Если бы он начал раньше... Если бы было больше времени, а не пара дней, он вполне бы справился со всеми берлинскими стенами Курякина.  
\- Я вижу, в КГБ учат бороться с искушениями! - Он сложил руки на груди, наблюдая за искренним недоумением Ильи.  
\- Да, - согласился тот, на мгновение отвернувшись. Он аккуратно снял куртку, бросив ее на кресло. - Есть много способов.  
\- И как, получается, или с гневом ты справляешься лучше?  
Соло почти пожалел о своих словах, когда Илья провел по нему своим фирменным хмурым взглядом с головы до ног. А потом улыбнулся, но легче не стало. Напротив, теперь в его улыбке скользнуло что-то первобытное, хищное, и Соло непроизвольно поежился.  
\- В отличие от гнева, лучший способ побороть искушение - это поддаться ему.  
\- Ммм... Это такая русская логика?  
\- Это Толстой. Лучше сокрушаться о содеянном, чем сожалеть об упущенном. Классика, ковбой. - Он потер ладони, словно старался разогреть их. Потом, едва заметно улыбаясь, притянул Соло к себе. - Много говорим.  
Соло стукнулся лбом о стену, когда его резко развернули, и перед глазами мелькнула радуга. Он оттолкнулся от стены, вдруг разозлившись. Большие ладони с длинными красивыми пальцами прошлись по ребрам. Ладно, большевик смог его удивить, но и он не отступит! Соло выгнулся, притираясь бедрами, но Илья, нисколько не смутившись, кулаком довольно грубо вынудил его наклониться еще ниже.  
\- Черт возьми, Габи повезло, что у вас ничего не вышло!  
Илья прильнул к нему сверху, просовывая руки, чтобы аккуратно расстегнуть брюки.  
\- Да ладно, ковбой, ты сравниваешь себя с хрупкой немецкой девочкой? - Прошептал Илья ему на ухо, и Соло прикрыл глаза.  
Брюки спустились к коленям, Соло сжал губы, поддаваясь движениям. От шепота и горячего дыхания на шее снова щекотно побежали мурашки, он расставил ноги шире, упираясь лбом в свой локоть, и услышал стон. Стальная броня Ильи дала брешь, шестиметровые стены крошились, пропуская разгорающееся пламя "свободы и демократии".  
\- Давай, давай, большевик, - прошептал Соло, подгоняя его, и охнул, задохнувшись на полуслове.  
Он все же оказался не готов, и снова был не вполне уверен, что это можно назвать победой. Соло даже забыл, чего вообще этим добивался, когда огромный кулак сомкнулся на его члене, и тяжелая машина двигалась над ним, выбивая удовольствие волнами ядерных взрывов.  
Но Илья тоже не остался прежним. Соло был в этом уверен. Он даже забеспокоился, что русский выдаст их, у него же на лбу всё было написано: блаженство, стыд, восторг, отчаяние... Илья, к счастью, надел солнечные очки, и старался смотреть вдаль. Впрочем, потом Соло понял, что недооценил его. Сбросив напряжение, Илья выглядел вполне расслабленным, чего нельзя было сказать о нем самом. Соло успокаивал себя тем, что все скоро закончится. Было здорово, но он не был бы Наполеоном Соло, если бы точно не знал, когда следует остановиться. Он подошел слишком близко, и сейчас его безмятежная самоуверенность держалась на волоске.  
Соло невозмутимо пил виски, зная, что по-прежнему неотразим и наслаждался панорамой Рима, но едва не поперхнулся, когда Уэйверли назвал их "хорошими друзьями" и сообщил о новом совместном задании.  
Соло с ужасом посмотрел на свое отражение в темных очках Ильи. Потом поставил стакан, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, и отвернулся к закату на горизонте.  
Что ж, подумал он. Бывало и хуже. Придется попробовать еще раз. Может быть, тогда и железобетонная стена под названием "Илья Курякин" рухнет окончательно.  
Главное, чтобы его не завалило под обломками…  
А вот в этом Соло был совсем не уверен.


End file.
